


Wacky School Shenanigans

by half_way_dangerous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Human name headcanons, Humanstuck, Other, and I love it, craziness, hahaha, humanstuck appearance headcanons, i forgot about this, what even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_way_dangerous/pseuds/half_way_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of 16 friends had a hell of a time when they where in HighSchool. Many memorable moments happened. I made a collection of them all for you. I hope it brings them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wacky School Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather old work of mine from Quotev.   
> I'll be fixing the spelling errors, but other than that all should remain the same.   
> I'll try to update at least twice a month, but I guess it all depends. I don't want to get your guys' hopes up on a set schedule, so.

In the city of Skaia, there lived a large group of 16 friends. These friends where scattered around Skaia, living in both halves.  
Skaia was organized in an odd way, split down the middle into two parts, named Derse and Prospit.  
Those who lived on the Derse side, called Dersites, where Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, Fionna Pixies, Edward Ampora, Natalie Leijon, Eric Zahhak, and Amelia Megido.  
Those on the Prospit side included John Egbert, Jade Harley, Kari Maryam, Veronica Serket, Tom Nitram, Karter Vantas, Teresa Pyrope, and Istillneedaname Makara, (better known as Gamzee)  
There was a line splitting the two sides apart, on this line rested town square, along with the schools. One house rested on this line as well, and that was the house of Samual Captor.  
This line was called Alternia.  
It's also where all the gaybies live. Samual was the sole gayby.  
All 16 of the listed children went to Alternia High School, otherwise known as Alternia High, or AHS.  
Their ages ranged from 16 to 20, roughly.  
They had many adventures, and here I am to tell them.

**Author's Note:**

> I do realize that Gamzee's name is probably what turns people away, but please give it a chance! The wacky adventures of this wild group of friends going through high school may interest/entertain you!  
> Thanks for reading, though! I promise I will update again before the end of the month!


End file.
